Surpise Motherf-!
by Lady Ashley
Summary: What happens when some of America's states crash the world meeting? What will these four states do to the nations? What pranks will these nations have to deal with to find out what's going on? ((T for language, and fake blood.))


**I do not own hetalia, nor the characters. Only New Mexico, Texas, Hawaii, and Alaska are my characters.**

Surprise Motherf-!

Four of America's state stood outside of the world conference building. All of them were ready to do what they planned- scare the living crap out of every country. During the world conference was a perfect plan because everyone would be there, and they knew if it looked like any information got to any humans the place would be locked down... It only gave them more time to freak out the nations.

New Mexico, Paulina Jones, smiled to herself as she elbowed her brother, Texas, Eric Jones, before saying.

"This will be perfect." She chuckled, the two other states looked up at their older siblings.

"We're so going in big trouble, but, this will be worth it." Eric smiled, he came up with this plan, and managed a few states to help.

"Brother? Sister? What do you want me and Artyom to do?" They looked down at the Hawaiian, she looked about the age of nine, long dark hair and a slight tan.

"Simple~! Lizzy, you and Arty do what we say when the time needs it." Eric said with his usual smile, he had short brown hair, and hazel eyes, he was almost as tall as America.

"We're going to be grounded for months!" The Alaskan whined, and crossed his arms. He had silver colored hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked about the same age as the younger state.

"We may start a war." She said sarcastically, but the younger states didn't know that and their eyes widened.

"WE DON'T WANT TO START UP A WAR!" Artyom and Lizzy yelled at the same time.

"Quite! WE don't want to be caught before we do the act, do we?" Eric quickly shushed them.

Paulina was laughing her head off at the faces she got. She looked a little younger than Texas, maybe about 15, while Texas looked 18. She had long brown hair in a tight braid with really dark brown eyes, and she had plenty of freckles.

"Hey! Paul! That's not nice! I thought you meant we were going to start a world war in the building!" Artyom waved his fist at the other.

"Relax Arty" She then picked up the younger State and spun him around.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO OOFF ME!" He screamed at the other as he struggled, it only made the New Mexican spin faster.

Eric only rolled his eyes.

"Paul, stop. You're torching Arty, when we should be torching the nations, not our siblings." He still had a smile as he picked up Lizzy, but only held her close, she only returned a glare.

Paulina put down the screaming sibling he then threw bad punches at his older sister, "Don't so that again! Okay!?"

"I promise, Arty." She smiled and rubbed his head, only to get her hand swiped hand away.

"And don't call me Arty! It's Artyom! Get it right for once!" He sighed and crossed his little arms.

"Fine.. Arty." Eric said with a grin, everyone knew Artyom hated that nickname but it stuck. It was much like Paulina and Paul, she gave up after a few years and let states call her Paul.

A huff came from the small Alaskan, only putting a smile on the other states.

"Paul, have the cameras, projectors, and costumes?" Eric asked.

"Si" Paulina replied as she pulled her back pack off her and looked through it making sure she had everything.

"Liz, have the fake blood?" Eric asked the one is his arms.

"Yes." She smiled as she looked through her bag, paint brushes, and hand sanitizer in it.

"Artyom, have the recorded noises?"

"Yes." Artyom only dug into his jacket pocket taking out a recorder.

"We have everything… let's go!"

They all walked in, and Eric took out a bebe gun, and shot the lens of the camera that faced the door as soon as they walked inside. The lens broke to Eric's liking, now this should scare some people.

"Liz, go have your fun painting… do anything! Write the creepiest things that come to your mind. Ok? Just have fun and don't get caught." Eric set Lizzy down; Lizzy only smiled, nodded and ran off.

"Now, Paulina, go to the main breaker. Turn off all the lights, but flicker the ones for the main meeting room." Eric smiled devilishly.

"Alright, but record the whole thing. I want to see how dad will act." She smiled and handed Eric a walky talky and a camera. She then ran off, quickly but quietly.

"Now, Arty, you're with me, we'll put the recordings outside the meeting room, then tell Paul to mess with the lights. Then there we go, haunted building." He then picked up the younger state and quickly walked to the meeting room.

All four states planned this perfectly before they got here, and they wanted to see a bang.

~Meanwhile at the Meeting~

"I believe that a super hero would be the best thing to stop global warming for once and for all." Alfred exclaimed excitedly as he sat in his seat, but he just started a major argument.

"You bloody idiot! You and your stupid hero complex!" Arthur yelled at the other, but he did say what everyone wanted to express.

The usual argument thing went on, the normal weirdness. Become one. Bribing with food. Tomatoes. Cuss words. Yelling. Chocking. Perverted comments. Anime. Money. Tea. Threatening to invade. You know the usual.

Then all of out of nowhere the lights flickered, and a noise of moans of pain, chains, scratching, screams of pain, and loud footsteps. Then the lights stayed off, the only light is what the blinds let in.

"Uh.. guys.. I'm not the only one hearing this.. Am I?" The American asked doing his best to hide his fear.

"..Non.. I hear that to… right outside of the door." A certain Frenchman stated.

"What the bloody hell, this better not be one of your tricks Alfred!" Arthur yelled at the American.

"Da… it isn't that bad." Russia stated bluntly.

"This better be a joke aru!"

"Ve~! Germany! I'm scared.!" Italy then crawled onto the German holding onto him for pure life.

"Italy! Get off me!" Germany said in an unhappy tone.

"But I'm scared~!" Italy didn't move.

Then a scream was heard, it was a young female scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Help ME! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

That's when, America, England, France, China, Germany, and a few others jumped up to the sudden scream.

"Let's go! As the hero I'm going to go save her!" Alfred exclaimed going towards the door.

"We have no idea what's out there, this is foolish." Arthur simply stated but followed the American.

"We can't just let her die!" America yelled as he ran out.

Some of the other countries followed them at a quick pace.

No one heard the snickering coming from the closet right across from the meeting room.


End file.
